


White Wolf

by Midnight_Peanut_Gallery



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Curses, Daedra are not all evil, Daedric intervention (as per frickin usual), F/M, Hircine is not a douchebag, Lycanthropy/Curse difference, Werewolves, divine intervention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery/pseuds/Midnight_Peanut_Gallery
Summary: Simple Skyrim fic featuring Kina and the Companions. Plot is simple and should be easy af to follow. Just an idea I had when I got done with the Companions Questline. You can see Kina's photo on my Wattpad: Mid_Pea_Gal. Her photo is the cover pic for this story under the same title. :P





	1. Chapter 1

His brother meant well when he asked Vilkas to go to the Bannered Mare with him and Torvar that night, but they didn't count on a pretty woman catching the short haired twin's eye. "Come on, Vilkas! Look at her! She's beautiful, looks strong and independent. I bet you two have loads in common!" "No. I came here to drink with my brother, not tumble in the sack with a stranger." "Brother, I asked you along so you can have a good time away from the rest of the Companions." Vilkas groaned, knowing he was outnumbered. "Here. I hope this makes it easier." The short haired Nord glared at the blonde, taking the mug from him and downing it's contents like water.

He slammed the empty mug down onto the wooden table. "I'm no lightweight, whelp. You should know this by now." Torvar put his hands up, "Hey, I'm just trying to help." "Just go talk to her." "Farkas, that's not how this works." "That's exactly how this works. You're better with words. Go talk to her." Vilkas dropped his head to the table, glaring defiantly. Farkas deadpanned at him in response. Torvar nervously glanced from one brother to the other.

This went on for a while until the short haired twin grew impatient, growled, downed another drink and got up. He knew he wouldn't be able to get drunk enough for this, not without filling his stomach with alcohol and possibly other substances that were currently illegal in Skyrim. Even then, he'd have trouble getting intoxicated enough to be considered drunk. If he did, it wouldn't last long enough for anything to happen. 'Damned beastblood.'

There she was, sitting at the bar....talking to Hulda. He took the seat beside her. She noticed. He could sense the change in the direction of her attention, even though she hadn't stopped talking yet. He could smell her wild scent, and it was having quite an effect on him. "The Gildergreen sappling is doing quite well. I have a feeling it will grow to be just as beautiful as the last tree." "Dianica didn't think so when I first gave it to her. She'll come around, though." Hulda nodded in response, moving on to other customers.

"So, you're the one that brought that sappling back here?", Vilkas started, grasping for a topic to break the ice. She nodded. "What made you do that?" "I like helping people." He nodded in understanding. "Was Dianica not pleased when you brought it back?" She shook her head, "She sent me for Eldergleam sap to wake the tree, not a sappling to replace it." "Why didn't you get what she asked for?" Then the woman did something to truly startle him. She stabbed the bar in front of him. When she pulled her hand back, an evil looking dagger was standing straight up out of the wood, tip burried deep. "I would have had to hurt the tree.", she simply stated, watching the wood rot around the dagger. "It's Nettlebane. Stole it from the Hagravens up at Orphan Rock. I never want to touch that damned thing again."

Contradictory to her words, she pulled it from the rotting wood, and placed it into a small stone case. "I was planning to give it to Dianica, but she'll have nothing to do with it, so I'm either going to bury it, or destroy it." "That's old magic, isn't it? I've read about it, but to see it with my own eyes..." She downed her mug, "Hulda! Can I get another?" The bartender came over with a bottle of mead, pouring it's contents into the mug,"Careful. Don't want you getting too drunk." The woman scoffed, "I wish I could get drunk enough, let alone too drunk."

This legitimately sparked the male's curiosity, "What did you do?" "Do you really want to know the answer?" "I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know." She sighed,"Bad things to good people. Nature of the war, I suppose." "So, which side did you take?" She laughed humorlessly, a truly terrible sound to grace the Companion's ears, "Whichever paid the most. Happened to be the Legion. Ulfric's heart was in the right place, but his head wasn't. Tullius is just a bastard to everyone. Can't blame either of them."

He'd heard about Ulfric's execution a few days ago. "I hated seeing a truly well meaning man die in such a pitiful way. I'll bet he went to Sovengard. He died fighting." "So, you were there." "I'm the one that killed him." He could tell she was torn up over it, so he scoured his mind for a way to transition to a lighter topic.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've killed at least one of everything in Skyrim. Well...not a dragon." "Would it upset you if I told you that I'm a bona fide dragon slayer?" "Really, now? What makes you qualified to be a dragon slayer?" The female Nord seemed to think for a second before sassily retorting, "My strength." "Are you saying you're stronger than me?", the male asked, feeling challenged by her boast. "Maybe...", she replied slyly. "100 gold says I can take you!" She threw her head back and laughed, "You're on!"

They discarded weapons, and squared up, fists raised. The twin took note of her stance, and the fact that she hadn't thrown a punch yet. "Defensive, eh? Fine.", he thought aloud, he threw a punch from his left. She ducked, grabbed his arm, planted a foot on his ribs and kicked him backwards. He landed across his table. Farkas smirked and raised a mug to him, and Torvar was already out cold from the alcohol.

"Wait a minute.", he stated as he got up. He took note of her still raised hands, but her stance relaxed slightly. 'Leather armor. Easy to move in.' "Let's make this a little more fair, ok?", he said, pulling his heavy armor over his head, leaving him in a light cotton shirt. "So it hurts more when you go down? Fine.", she retorted, tensing up in a defensive stance again.

He threw a punch again, from his right this time. She dodged, but he caught her with an uppercut on her way down. She flowed with the blow, avoiding anything more damaging than a bruise. She smiled brightly, "You sneaky bastard. I love a good challenge." He felt a wolfish grin split his face at the compliment, "You're not too shabby yourself."

\-----------------

Both came out of the fight pretty evenly matched and bruised...until he pinned her under him. "You threw me off pretty easily before.", he taunted. She snarled playfully at him, "You weren't directly on top of me before." She squirmed under him, arms and legs pinned by his greater weight. He laughed at her efforts, trying to ignore the way she looked and felt when she squirmed underneath him, "Stop squirming so I can get up. It'll do no good to have me fall wrong on you." She stopped, and he got up. Once he was up, he held out a hand for her to take. She looked from him to the outstretched hand. "Never had help up, before?" "First time for everything, I guess.", she replied, taking the offered hand.

Once up, he offered a seat at their table. "This is my brother, Farkas." Said man smiled brightly, "Hello." "And this drunken lout.....is Torvar." The blonde had slumped over into Vilkas's seat. The stranger smiled, "Nice to meet the one that's still conscious." The brothers laughed at the comment. Farkas pulled the unconscious Torvar towards him, effectively pulling him upright and out of his brother's seat. The woman pulled up a seat as Vilkas redressed himself. "So, what brings a woman such as yourself to Whiterun?", Farkas asked. "I actually just got back not long ago, but I was also going to hopefully head out soon. I was going to see if the Steward had any bounties open."

"The Steward tends to give us extra bounties if an influx come in. Giants, trolls, the occasional bandit camp. Things like that.", Vilkas stated, taking a drink of his mead. "I take it you haven't had any?" "No, but that doesn't mean there aren't any. Vilkas here would have already gone if that was the case.", Farkas said, "It's pretty late. You could head up tomorrow." The woman nodded in agreement. Torvar leaned over onto Farkas this time. "I think we should get him home.", Vilkas said, poking the unconscious man in the face.

"Do you need any help getting him home?", she asked. "No.", Farkas said, throwing the blonde over his shoulder. He smiled innocently at her, "Nice meeting you.", then he proceeded to walk out of the tavern. "Show off.", Vilkas lamely retorted, then he turned to the woman, "You, uh..... you never gave us your name." Said woman giggled at his awkwardness, "Kina. My name's Kina." He smiled genuinely. "Well met, Kina.", he said, following his brother out the door.


	2. Ch. 2

"What are you thinking about?" His brother's voice jerked him from his thoughts. "Huh?" "You have that look again." Vilkas smiled, "She put up one hell of a fight. I wouldn't have bested her if not for the beastblood." "Do you think she's human?" "She smelled like it. She's certainly no vampire. She looks and smells too healthy for that. I could hear her heartbeat. She said she killed Ulfric Stormcloak, so she's strong enough to withstand the thu'um. There are only so many people that can do that, and all of them use it."

Vilkas facepalmed, making a loud slap echo throughout the wind district. "What is it?", came Farkas's concerned voice. "Brother. I....I think we may have just made acquaintances with the Dragonborn. I need to sit down." "Oh, no. I'm not carrying you too." "Then don't. Just put Torvar in bed. He's in for a hell of a hangover." His brother nodded at him, and went into Jorrvaskr. Vilkas sat down on the front steps, thinking over their time with her in the tavern.

She met him blow for blow. She rolled with the ones that landed. She was abnormally fast, and obviously held back when hitting him. He looked down at himself, and felt the prominent bruises fading. His brow furrowed. "Everything alright?" He looked up, seeing a guard. "Aye.", he quickly responded, getting up and heading inside the hall.

"Farkas told me you two met someone down at the Bannered Mare." "Really?", he sarcastically retorted. Aela nodded, "You know what else he told me?" "What." His patience was wearing thin, even if she was just curious. "That you think she's the mythical Dragonborn." "Most of us thought Dragons were a myth until they started showing up. Who's to say this myth isn't real as well?" "So she beat you?" "No, but I have a feeling she could have if she knew I wasn't a....normal human." "She pulled punches." He grinned, "Big time."

Aela laughed, obviously taking joy in the imagined shock on a blank woman's face. "I do hope you get to meet her sometime, though. She can hold her own in both battle and conversation." "Did she share any stories of her adventures?" "Yeah, she has this...what did she call it? Nettlebane. Said she stole it from Hagravens at Orphan Rock." "Up near Helgen?" Vilkas nodded and continued, "Apparently, Dianica told her where to find it, and wanted her to get Eldergleam sap to wake the tree. But, she came back with a sappling. From what I heard, Dianica was not pleased."

"Why didn't she get the sap?" Vilkas shuddered, "She stabbed the bar with it...and the wood rotted instantly. There's a hole in the bar now." "Ah. So she didn't want to hurt the parent tree?" "That's what she said." "Anything else I should know about her?" "Ulfric's execution? She made sure he went to Sovengard. Said he died fighting." "She killed him?" "Aye. She was pretty torn up about it, too. When we found her, she was trying to get drunker than Torvar! Get this. She also said she was a Dragon slayer." "That would make sense if she was the Dragonborn." "I know. Between that and being able to withstand the thu'um, I figured as much. I would like to keep my suspicions within the Circle if at all possible, at least until she confirms or denies it."  After all, it would be bad if he was wrong and word got out before he could be sure.

"Will do. You need to get some sleep." He sighed, "You know I always try, but I never can seem to." "Maybe you need to embrace the gift-" He slammed his fist on the table, breaking it. "I will NOT give in to this curse!" "You'd be a lot less moody if you did!" He stormed away from her, trying to calm the churning in his gut and tunnel vision that signalled the start of the transformation. Once down in the living quarters, he went to his brother's room instead of his own.

Farkas took in his brother's state quickly, and enveloped him in a hug. "Aela?", he asked. Vilkas just nodded his head, burying his face and returning the hug. Slowly, the adrenaline high wore down, and he didn't feel as sick. "You ok?" "Yeah, I.....I'm fine....I think." "You should go to bed." "I know. Thank you for being here for me." "Nah, you'd do the same for me. We're brothers." Vilkas smiled at his twin, who returned it whole heartedly. Soon afterwards, he left for his own room, and tried to sleep.


	3. Ch. 3

A few days later, the Jarl called the Companions to take care of a rogue giant. Amongst themselves, they decided that Aela and the twins would take care of it. They could see it as they were heading out of the gate, destroying crops. The twins charged, each taking a side, then started swinging at it's legs. Aela shot it from a distance. This went on for a bit, the giant swinging it's club at the brothers, who then dipped out of range only to jump right back in. Then, a rogue arrow lodged itself into the giant's throat. Another hit it's mark in the temple, then another in the eye. The giant fell, leaving the warriors to wonder where the arrows came from.

Vilkas looked around for the source of the assistance to see an exhausted Kina sprinting towards them, bow in hand with a quiver of matching arrows. She dropped to her knees beside the giant's head, and took her arrows back. Aela started towards her, "You certainly handle yourself well." The brunette woman laughed lightly, getting back to her feet,"Thanks. I'm headed to collect a bounty. Figured you guys could use a hand while I was headed this way."

She swayed as she tried to sprint again. Aela caught her, "Easy, now. What has you so tired?" Kina smiled brightly, and painfully pulled something big, green and bloody from her pack. Vilkas's eyes widened, "Is that what I think it is?" "If what you're thinking is 'Dragon scale', then yes." "So you're the Dragon slayer I've heard about?" Kina threw a knowing glance at Vilkas before she answered, "Maybe. The Jarl put a bounty on a dragon that was roosting not far from here, so he called me up a few days ago to handle it. That was one hell of a run with these, though. I really do have to go. Jarls tend to doubt me until I come back with proof."

With that, she placed it back in her pack, and was jogging towards the gate as she placed the bow on her back. Aela fixed Vilkas with a smirk, then sprinted after her. "Oh no. No! Aela! Wait!" Too late, she had caught up to her. He could hear her offer the brunette a place in the Companions. He also heard Kina say she'd consider it, but she had to go at the moment. His spirit fell when he heard that. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. We'll deal with it if the time comes.", came Farkas's voice. Vilkas nodded in defeat, and they made their way back to Jorrvaskr.

\-----------------

Vilkas was talking to Kodlak about his difficulties with resisting the beastblood when a familiar scent graced his nose. He tensed, and looked towards the door. There stood Kina, head bowed in respect once she realized she had the elder's attention. "A stranger comes to our hall." "I wish to join the Companions." Instantly, Vilkas shot up, "Master, you can't consider her!" "Vilkas! I am no ones master! If she wishes to join our ranks, let her prove herself.", Kodlak turned to Kina, "Come closer. Let me see you."

She stepped forward, posture radiating confidence. "Ah, yes! A certain strength of spirit! Vilkas, why don't you go train with her in the yard?" It was formed as a question, but he knew what it really was: he was being told to assess her. He sighed, "Aye.", and got up. He knew Kodlak wanted to see how she faced down and opponent, how much fire she had. Vilkas wouldn't make the mistake of pitting her against another whelp like last time. Poor sod. Especially if she did turn out to be the Dragonborn. No. He'd face her himself.

Once outside, he looked around. Farkas, Torvar, Athis,  and Ria. 'Great. An audience.' He grabbed a sword and shield, then faced her, "The old man said for me to have a look at you, so come at me with all you have. I promise I can take it." She grabbed two swords with a grin, "Even if we already fought the other day?" He grinned, "This isn't a bar fight, this is official. Don't hold back." "You sure you can take it?" "Hit me and find out."

At his verbal challenge, she power struck the side of his shield, cutting through the iron. Shocked, Vilkas threw it off his arm, leaving him with just a single steel sword. She tossed one of her blades away, sticking it between the stones in the wall. "To make things more fair.", she said, smirking. His grin was all teeth as he remembered his own words to her last time they fought, and he swung his sword downward on a diagonal from his left. She brought hers up to block. The force of the steel colliding sent shockwaves throughout both parties' arms as well as sparks through the air.

He could see the fire in her eyes, feel the force she put into the fight. He glanced at her mouth to find a toothy grin mirroring his own. They locked up, swords pressing against each other, sparks flying as steel bit into steel. They were so caught up in the heat of battle that neither noticed the cracks forming in their blades. Both swords shattered at the points of impact, sending shards everywhere as the opponents flew passed eachother, stumbling to regain balance.

Vilkas stood dumbstruck. These were Skyforge Steel blades. They were beyond well made. He looked from the handle in his hand to the shattered half on the ground. He sighed heavily, stomach dropping. He ran a hand through his hair, still trying to wrap his head around how Skyforge Steel broke like eggshells. He didn't notice Kina approach him. "Did we just-?" "Yup." "Fuck!" He threw the remainder of his sword at the stone wall, chipping the stone.

He sighed heavily, "Can you take the shield up to Skyforge and tell Eorilund about this?" "She doesn't have to." Vilkas jumped, obviously startled by the old smith's voice. "I thought I heard a particularly vicious battle going on down here." "We just...got carried away." "Last newcomer killed one of your own. Now you try to kill a newcomer?" "No! That's not it at all! We both just got swept up in the heat of battle and.....well......this happened." "What happened here?" Vilkas facepalmed. "Take a look around. They managed to not just break, but shatter my steel!" Kodlak fixed Vilkas with a glare, "We need to talk. Now."

Eorilund had Kina help him pick up pieces while Vilkas was dragged through Jorrvaskr into the Harbinger's quarters. "Do you know what kind of strength is required to shatter steel? Were you trying to kill her?" Vilkas shook his head. "Your obviously not taking the denial well." "She's just as strong as I am!" That caught the Harbinger's attention, "How would it be possible for a mere woman to match the strength of a werewolf?" "She's no mere woman. I believe she's the Dragonborn." "Do you have proof?" "No, and I'd like to be sure before I ask her." "That's understandable. I actually thought you meant to kill her." "Why would I do that? I'd like to fight along side her. I told her to not hold back, and I swear she nearly got me." "Then why were you so adamant about not letting her join us?"

"Aela offered first.", Vilkas sighed. Kodlak nodded in understanding. "Aela is very passionate." "That's an understatement." "Aye, it is. However, it shouldn't matter who offers the place, but that the place is offered. You'll get to call her Shield-Sister if nothing else." "But what if Aela turns her?" "We'll deal with that if it comes to pass. In the meantime, try to relax. It'll do you some good."


	4. Ch. 4

Three weeks into the Companions, and Kina finally decided to go hunting. Aela wanted to join her, but she insisted on going alone. She only took a bow, some steel arrows, and a dagger. She chose this night due to the clear sight, but didn't count on becoming prey.

She stalked the deer, a fairly large creature for the planes, and knocked her arrow. She waited until the beast was perfectly still, aiming for it's lungs, hoping her bow's strength would send the projectile through the organs and into the heart of her prey. Her sight tunneled to her target, where her arrow would strike true: between the 5th and 6th ribs. She pulled the string, feeling the taughtness of the bow as the arrow was pulled back. In the stillness of the night, she fired.

In that moment, her prey was struck down. A perfect kill. Minimal damage to the coat, and it was ended quickly. She smiled, approaching her kill. The woman heard rustling in the grass several yards away, and reached for her dagger. She heard a growl. Not the growl of a wolf or a dog, but something far bigger. Something she wasn't counting on encountering. A sabre cat.

The large predator stalked towards her, baring it's dagger like teeth as it positioned itself to pounce. Kina knew she couldn't take the cat with just a dagger. The course, layered fur was too thick for any significant damage to be done to the skin below. Those claws and teeth would shred her delicate body in a heartbeat. She knew it would chase her down if she ran, so she had to fight.

She crouched, dagger point down and out in front of her. She bared her small human teeth at the cat and growled as well as any human can. The sabre stalked closer, growling loudly at the Nord in response, pouncing. She braced for the impact, but it never came. She heard a vicious battle in front of her, and cracked open an eye. What she saw shocked her.

A  large, darkly colored creature had attacked the cat as it pounced, knocking it to the side. She couldn't see it clearly, but terror rooted her to the spot. Whatever it was finished off the sabre quickly. Once it was finished, it sat up and turned it's long face to look at her. Her blood ran cold. Werewolf. It seemed to look her over, dim amber eyes seemingly glowing in the shadow of its's maroon face, then howled and ran the other way.

She had no idea how long she sat there trying to wrap her head around what in Oblivion just happened. A werewolf that apparently still possessed a human conscience. She'd never heard of such a thing! The books she read all said they went mad after turning! "Well, I guess even scholars can be wrong, right?", she though aloud, getting up. She shouldered the deer, and hobbled with it back to Whiterun.

The walk seemed to take forever, even though she tried to hurry. By the time Kina got to the gate, she was struggling for breath. "Do you need any help with that?", a guard asked. She shook her head and walked inside. "You can be such a stubborn ass sometimes.", came a familiar woman's voice. Kina looked up to see Aela and Vilkas, worried looks on their faces. "You've been gone a while. Did something happen?", he asked. Kina blanched, recalling the sabre cat and werewolf. "Nothing I would like to discuss here." "Let me help you with that.", Aela said, shouldering the front of the deer.

Walking into Jorrvaskr was a bit awkward at first. Kina was tired, and felt she had every right to be so. She stalked that deer for hours, then killed it only to be confronted by a sabre cat, then a werewolf of all things defends her from the cat. Yes. She feels very, very tired indeed. The brunette nearly dropped once the warm air of the mead hall's fire hit her. "Easy, now.", Vilkas said gently, catching her before she fell. Skjor ran over and took the hind half of the carcass, leaving her with the dark haired Nord.

Once down the stairs, Vilkas ushered her to his room for privacy...at the end of the hall. He sat her down, and closed the door. "I've never seen a hunt take this long, and neither have I seen a hunter come back in such a state. What happened?", he started. She laughed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Try me. There's not much I don't believe, and fewer things I won't look into."

She looked at him, and said, "I was attacked by a sabretooth, and saved by a werewolf." She could see the pieces of the image click together in his head, "I see. That is indeed, strange. Do you think you could describe the werewolf for me?" "Why?" "Werewolves keep certain physical aspects of their human body. Hair color, height and weight are proportionl, etcetera." Kina narrowed her eyes, "How would you know that?" Vilkas sighed, "Look around. I've read about it."

Kina sat in the chair, twiddling her thumbs. Vilkas watched as she tried to remember such aspects. Her furrowed brow and downcast eyes, the way she lightly chewed on her bottom lip, making it swell. The dark haired Nord had to stop his train of thought before it escalated into action.

"I don't know about height and weight, but I think the fur was a dark red-ish, rust-ish color" 'Aela', he thought. "I'll look into it." She smiled, "Thank you. "No problem. Now go to bed, whelp.", he said playfully, ushering her out of his room. Once that was finished, he set out to find the she-wolf.

He found her talking to Skjor....about Kina, no less. He sat on her other side. "Can I help you?", she asked. "Why did you go? I appreciate saving her life, but why did you go?" Aela's face softened, "There's something about her, Vilkas. I want to protect her. Farkas has already told me he feels the same way, and I know you do too." "I want to protect everyone in the hall." "But you feel drawn to her. I've seen it in the way you act around her. You've already fought her twice. Don't tell me you don't feel something."

Vilkas nodded in agreement. He knew he felt something, but he didn't know what it was. He felt more natural around her. That was all he could say for certain, well....maybe a minor infatuation. "More naturally, maybe." She smiled at him. Skjor cut in, "So, you finally admit something." "Gods dammit, don't start that with me tonight."


	5. Ch. 5

"I still can't figure out why Skjor let you in.", Njada started. "I can't figure out why you're trying to pick a fight this early.", Kina yawned. "Bitch! You wanna go?!" "How about you calm down.", Vilkas cut in, placing himself between the women. "Why? She can't fight her own battles?" "Oh, I can fight my own battles. It's just too damned early.", the brunette responded sleepily. "She could take me, whelp." "Yeah? You sure you weren't going easy on her? I see how you Circle members treat her." "We broke Skyforge Steel when she first got here, whelp!" "I did too!"

Next thing they knew, Vilkas had Njada pinned to the wall by her throat, and quietly stated, "We shattered Skyforge Steel. She and Eorilund had to pick up the shards. I'm trying to save your hide by keeping you from making a stupid mistake. Am I clear?" He felt her throat bob beneath his hand as she swallowed, eyes widened in fear. "Yes sir.", she said meekly. He released her, and she ran outside. He sighed, trying to reign in his nerves.

He heard a whistle, and glanced up to see Aela, shock on her face. Kina was just staring at him blankly, as was her mood in the morning. "You know she's going to tell Skjor, right?" "I could honestly care less. He's not going to do anything, and she was out of line." "I'll say." Kina sipped her drink, something that was supposed to wake the drinker, she got from a caravan, then said, "I'll take her apart if she does it again." Both weres went white just imagining it.

Vilkas and Aela sat on either side of her. Kina leaned against the dark haired Nord. "Well, hopefully it won't come to that.", he said gently. Skjor poked his head in long enough to look at them, understanding coloring his face before ducking back out. Aela snickered when she heard him tell Njada to calm down and go kill a troll at who knows where. "See? I told you." "Yeah, yeah. You don't need a bigger head." "Hey!" The most beautiful sound he'd ever heard chose that moment to grace his ears, she giggled.

He couldn't help it, he stared at her. He managed to break the trance before Kina noticed, but not Aela. He glanced at her, and saw her mouth twisted into a knowing smirk. They heard the front doors open, and all three turned to look at the newcomer. Dressed in robes, face hidden by a hood, carrying a bag of scrolls and books. Scholarly type. There was an air around him that didn't set well with the weres, a residual scent that they recognised but couldn't place. Instant red flag. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for Kodlak Whitemane."

"Who's asking?", Vilkas asked defensively, and a bit loudly. He stood, crossing his arms over his chest, causing Kina to let out an almost inaudible whine at the loss of her comfortable place leaning on his shoulder. Almost inaudible. He heard the yard door creak open, and heard Skjor's footsteps approach them. "Forgive my comrade's hostility. I am Skjor. What can I help you with?" He could tell the older were felt uneasy as well, even though he led the stranger outside.

"So you treat everyone that way?", Kina asked. "I don't like him. There's something about him that sets a chill in my bones.", he said suspiciously, sitting back down and allowing Kina to resume leaning on him. The physical contact was nice, at least. "Aren't you being paranoid?" "You can't be too careful when protecting your family.", Aela said, "Especially if someone holds himself like that." She got a confused glance from Kina, but paid it no mind.

After a few minutes of talking and eating, Skjor came in and sat beside Aela. "It seems your time has come, whelp. You are going to retrieve a fragment of Wuuthrad." "Wuuthrad?" "Wuuthrad is Ysgramor's weapon. It was shattered long ago. We've been searching for the pieces, and we now have another within our grasp." "Please tell me you're not sending her into a bandit hideout to get it.", Vilkas cut in. Skjor shook his head, "Dustman's Cairn, and I'm sending Farkas with her.", then he shifted his attention to the woman in question, "You leave in the morning." "Great. Draugr. Like that's much better.", Vilkas bitterly retorted, earning a glare from Skjor.

\------------------

"Someone's been digging here recently. Tread lightly.", Farkas warned quietly. He could smell them. The death smell of the tomb and the scent of blood and silver didn't set well with him at all. Kina went on ahead, bow drawn, arrow knocked and ready to pull back. There wasn't much activity so far....well...if you get passed the draugr crowding the door.

Eventually, they came to a large room with two gates. One gate was open, and had a lever inside. The other was closed, and led farther into the tomb. Farkas recognized the trap, but couldn't get it out before the lever was pulled and she was trapped inside. "Now look at what you've gotten yourself into. Just sit tight. I'll go find the release." At least the gate was open now. "Which one is he?" "Doesn't matter. If he wears that armor, he dies!" 'Oh, shit.', he thought, turning and drawing his sword.

"Killing you will make for a good story!" "Too bad you won't be alive to tell it!", he snarled, dropping his weapon as the transformation took over. His armor fell away as it was designed to, but his shirt was ripped to shreds. He grew, and dark fur sprouted from his skin. In a few excruciatingly painful seconds, he was turned into a beast. He roared, and lunged for the bandits. They tried to hurt him, but they were all dead in seconds. He saw the lever and ran for it, taking his armor with him.

Once he pulled it, he transformed back, and was thankful for the inside of the armor being fur instead of metal. "I hope I didn't scare you too much.", he said, grabbing his greatsword and placing it on his back. She looked white as a sheet. "Y-you're going to turn me into a werewolf?!" "Oh no. Just the Circle members have the beastblood. Me, Vilkas, Kodlak, Aela and Skjor. Don't worry. We won't let anything hurt you or the other whelps. It's kind of a big secret, so...please don't tell the others."

She nodded rapidly, still trying to wrap her head around what she just witnessed, "Yeah. Secret. Gotcha." She shakily got up, examining Farkas. He still looked the same. He still acted the same. 'Maybe he is the same.' They continued on, running into the Silver Hand, skeevers and spiders (much to Farkas's distain) as well as draugr along the way, until they came to a large room that was lined with sarcophagi. One thing caught her attention, calling her blood: the wall.

She ran up to it, and read the lines. Something inside her translated the script: Yol...Fire. She turned to the table. Soul gems, gold and jewels littered it, but so did the item they came here for: the fragment. She grabbed it, but it was a pressure plate. The sarcophagi began to open, and draugr poured out.

There were so many, and he was getting tired. He had already transformed once, and couldn't do it again. He knew she had killed the one behind him, but what she did next surprised him. His brother had told him of his suspicions, but one has to see to believe. He turned sharply when he heard a loud "YOL!", and felt the intense heat of flame. His eyes widened. 'She IS the Dragonborn!' He heard another lid pop off, this time above them, and looked up to see a tunnel up the stairs. Her fire breath had cleared the way mostly, so he grabbed her arm and ran for it.

Up the tunnel they ran, undead hot on their heels. They got to the entrance, and he slammed the heavy door shut. Now outside, he slumped against it. He looked up. Evening. He sighed, "We're going to have to run if we want to avoid any chance encounters with vampires." "No way in Oblivion.", she panted. "I'm not carrying you." "Then we'd best get going." She trudged up the steps, him following her. Once they reached the top, they made their way down the trail to the road.

\--------------

Vilkas had been waiting for them for a few hours, now. He stood when he saw them. "About time you got back. They're waiting for us.", he said before joining the rest of the Circle for the initiation. She received high praise from Farkas during the ceremony, which boosted his own confidence in her abilities.

Farkas took him aside afterwards, "She knows about us." "Why?" "The Silver Hand were waiting for us." He had flashbacks to the 'scholar' that came in, and growled. "Calm yourself, brother. Both of us are fine." "They know her face, now. That man saw us! I knew there was something I didn't like about him. How'd she take it?" "It shocked her, but she handled it well. She didn't turn on me. She breathed fire to defend me." Vilkas laughed, "A secret for a secret, eh? I'll have to talk to her when I get the chance." Farkas nodded in agreement, heading inside to celebrate with their new Companion.

Vilkas soon found Kina afterwards as a drinking competition started between her and Farkas. To his surprise, she went drink for drink for a while, downing tankard after tankard. Torvar watched, jaw on the floor, suddenly glad he didn't challenge her. Ria was cheering her on, Athis was sipping his own, Njada was watching angrily (as per frickin' usual), Aela rolled her eyes but cheered her on anyway. Skjor and Kodlak were nowhere to be found, which meant they were probably arguing again.

She slammed her final tankard down and said, "Done." right after Farkas did. He laughed, "That was a good challenge, there, sister! You ok?" She nodded and smiled, "Just a bit *hic* buzzed is all." Then she went into fits of giggling laughter, which made the rest of the hall join in. The rest of the night went on like this, everyone drinking and having fun. Even Njada loosened up a bit.

Kina was the first one drunk, then Torvar not far behind, then Ria. Athis and Njada went to bed early, which left Aela, Vilkas and Farkas to watch them. "Where'd they go?" "They're in a cuddle puddle in that corner over there.", he answered, pointing at the dark space. Farkas grinned, "Lightweights. At least they're having a good time." Vilkas and Aela nodded. "You two can go join them, but I'm going to bed.", she said, putting down her tankard.

"Do you need help putting them to bed?", Farkas asked soon after Aela disappeared downstairs. "No, just leave them be. They're not hurting anyone. You head on down. I'll watch them." Farkas smiled and hugged his brother before going down to the living quarters. Vilkas turned to observe the cuddling warriors. "Now what to do with you?", he thought aloud. Kina grinned drunkenly and reached for him, beckoning him to join them. He pulled his armor off, leaving him in a cotton shirt and trousers, and approached the pile.

He managed to maneuver Kina so he was leaning on the wall, Torvar was leaning on him, Kina was in his lap and Ria was on Torvar. Up close, he couldn't help but to smell her natural scent under the alcohol. She buried her face in his shirt, nuzzling him. Her tired liquid gold eyes traced up from his chest to his throat, traced along his jawline to his mouth, and eventually up to his own silver. He knew she saw his struggle with his inner beast through his eyes constantly changing shade, and he knew she didn't care.

He hugged her, and she sighed happily against his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't. He still had the other two whelps leaning on him, and his own self control. He wanted so badly to give in and take her out to the wilds of Skyrim and- No. He still had self control. He groaned, knowing he was in for a painful night.

\--------------*☆~☆*---------------

A clear, moonlit night in a beautiful forest. Torchbugs and Luna moths flying around to and from glowing blue, red, orange, purple and yellow flowers. Even flowers in colors he'd never seen before. The air smelled clean and fresh, and the shadows weaved perfectly with the lights.  The hunter inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet yet mellow scents of the forest, catching a wild scent with it. He went after it, tracking the scent through the shadows.

He heard splashing up ahead, and moved aside the shadowy leaves to reveal a glowing pool. In the pool was a woman he recognized. "Kina.", he called softly. She raised her head, beautiful golden eyes meeting silver. She grinned, turning and leaving the pool. He followed. He tracked her scent to a moonlit clearing. She sat in the middle, dressed in fur. His gaze was focused behind her, on an unmistakable mask. He suddenly realised where he was, and who he was facing: Hircine.

"No! You have brought me nothing but pain and misery!", he started, but he quickly figured out that he couldn't move from his spot, "Dammit! Let me go!" "I've brought both of you here for a reason. Don't you want to know why?" "No! I want your curse off of me! If you could do that and let me go, maybe I wouldn't hate you so damned much! And why is she even here?" "You can't blame a pup for wanting to see her father, can you?"

Vilkas did a double take. 'Her father?' "Ah, I see that got your attention. I also know you are particularly fond of her, and I need your help." "What could a daedra like you possibly need my help for?", Vilkas sneered. "We daedra only have as much power on Nirn as is allotted to us. If no-one listened to us, we'd have no power, that is, if a person's will is strong enough to resist. However, our power is limited as it is, even in our own realms, even if it doesn't seem so. For that reason, I can't remove your curse. Only you can, but I can tell you how to remove it."

Now thoroughly intrigued, Vilkas said, "I'm listening." "I need you to decapitate the witches of Glenmoril Coven." "Why them?" "They have cursed the Companions as well as others, and claim to serve me, which I find insulting. You can rid yourself of the curse by burning a head in the Ceremonial Brazier."

"Why the sudden interest, then?" "As it stands, my daughter is looking to fall prey to the curse, and I need you to prevent that." "And by curse...?" "The so called Lycanthropy. The very curse you struggle to resist. There are several differences, although they've crafted the curse to mimic the true warrior of the wild. This is their greatest insult. Your predecessors are not in my Hunting Grounds, but in soul gems, sans your father, being used to extend the witches' lives."

"What differences? And what do you mean my father?" "The lack of complete madness for one. Being able to rest peacefully for another. When I said your father, I meant your father. You and your brother are born  werewolves." "No. That's not true." "Yes, it is." "How would you know?!" "I watch over my charges. You and your brother are born pups. So was your father, as was his mother and so on."

"So if I rid myself of the curse, I still won't be human." "Not entirely true. You will retain your humanity, but you will hold the true strength of the warrior of the wild. Unless you go savage, which only happens with bitten wolves, not born." "I won't go to Sovengard." "But your harbinger as well as your predecessors will. The curse is what binds them, as well as you and your brother. You prevent my child from falling to the curse, I'll grant you the same liberties of passage between worlds as myself and Kina. However, to regain your true blood, the strength your body was designed to wield, I have to awaken you."

"How would you do that?" "A bite, as it's traditionally done, but to grant you the same liberties of passage, you need my blood." "And if I'm not sure?" "You have three days to think about it."

\------------*☆~☆*----------


	6. Ch. 6

Vilkas jolted awake, scaring Kina awake in the process. It took him a second to realize he was in Jorrvaskr, and not the Hunting Grounds. Torvar was still out cold, Ria was nowhere to be found, and Kina was straddling him. "Sorry about that.", he apologized. She scrambled off of him, allowing them both to get up. "I had the strangest dream last night.", Kina started, holding her head. "Yeah...me too...", Vilkas said, getting up to go find Kodlak.

He found him in his study, reading and recording something in a journal. He jumped when Vilkas came in. "We need to talk." "Of course. Have a seat." "I don't think that's a good idea.", the younger Nord said, pacing the room. "Vilkas, what's wrong." "We've been deceived. We're not true werewolves." "What makes you say that?" "The witches of Glenmoril Coven have cursed us." "Aye, that they have.", Kodlak said warily.

"I need to behead them. Burn their heads in the ceremonial brazier." Now Kodlak was beyond curious, "Where did you learn this?" Vilkas met the elder's eyes dead on and said, "Hircine." "Hircine told you?" "Aye. That he did. He said they insulted him, and he wants them dead for it. He wants me to kill them. He wants me to rid us of the curse." "Why? What does he stand to gain?" "He wants Kina safe." "Why Vilkas? Why does he want her safe?" "She's his pup. He wants me to prevent her from turning and to kill the witches."

"Did you make a deal with him?" "No, not yet. He....he gave me three days to make up my mind. Said if I did, the other Companions would go to Sovengard, and we would be rid of the curse, but Farkas and I would be werewolves. Real ones. And Kina would also remain with him." Kodlak whistled, "That is a high price to pay." "At least it seems better than being stuck in a soul gem and being used to extend an evil being's life for eternity." "Aye, that it does. I am sorry to say I can offer little counsel on this matter, Vilkas. It is up to you, Farkas and Kina to decide the correct course of action."

"What? I-I thought-" "No, Vilkas. I cannot make this decision for you. You must seek counsel with those who would share the same fate. I leave my life, as well as the fate of the Circle, in your hands." Vilkas stood dumbstruck before the harbinger, "You trust me with this." "Aye, that I do." "Thank you, Harbinger."

Vilkas left the harbinger's quarters in search of Farkas and Kina. He found Kina sitting at the table, nursing her headache. "Kina, I need you to stay here until I come to get you.", he said quietly. She only nodded. He looked around, not seeing Farkas inside, so he went out to the yard. He was watching Njada and Athis go at it again.

"Brother.", he greeted, sitting across from his twin. "Look who's finally up.", Farkas playfully retorted, smiling. "I need to discuss something of a private matter with you and Kina in my quarters tonight.", Vilkas said seriously. Farkas nodded in understanding, and said, "Skjor said he wanted to see Kina tonight." Vilkas felt his blood boil when he heard that. There's only one reason he'd want to see her so late, "Then we'd best keep him and Aela away from her for the time being." "Agreed."

\-------------------

Vilkas sat in a corner of the hall, watching as Kina napped her hangover away. 'She's going to have a cricked neck when she wakes up.', he thought. He noticed Farkas sat at the opposite corner of the hall, but he also noticed Aela and Skjor watching her as well. Suddenly, in Vilkas's mind, Kina was prey that two predators were stalking. 'Lovely image, that is.'

He felt the tension as the time drew close. He watched Skjor's and Aela's movements more closely as Kina tried to wake up. She had a pained look on her face. Aela went to move forward, but stopped herself in enough time to make it look like she was adjusting her position in her chair. Farkas saw it, and got up and moved over to her. "Easy there, sister. You ok?" "My neck hurts." "That's what you get for sleeping at the table and not your bed. Come on."

That was his queue. Vilkas got up to help escort her downstairs. He opened the door while her and his brother walked through, and smiled when he heard Aela growl in frustration. He led them to his room. "Wait them out?", Farkas asked quietly. "Aye. Wait them out." "Guys, wha-?" "Shh!", both twins said simultaneously, each placing a hand over her mouth. Luckily, the books provided some auditory privacy, making the room almost unbearably quiet.

He heard footsteps coming towards his door from down the hall, so he locked it. He heard the steps stop in front of his door, so he quietly braced himself on it. He heard a huff, and heard the steps recead back upstairs. He let out the breath he'd been holding and turned to Farkas and Kina.

He leaned in until his lips were a hair's breath away from her ear, and breathed, "Now, we are going to wait in here until they go to bed, then we leave for the plains. There are things we need to discuss in complete privacy, and Jorrvaskr apparently does not provide the privacy we need." Kina nodded, slightly scared that the twins were kidnapping her, yet shivers ran down her spine when his voice ghosted over her ear. "I'd appreciate it if you two could resist teasing eachother until this mess is taken care of.", Farkas whispered somewhat harshly. "My apologies, brother."

So the trio waited. They waited until Vilkas heard the other two go to their rooms, and waited still a few minutes more. Then he slid the lock open as quietly as possible, and poked his head out the door. Seeing and hearing no-one out and about, he opened the door and quietly said, "Clear." Farkas went into his room to grab something, while Vilkas went back into his own to rumage through the dresser. Having found what he was looking for, he turned around and took off his heavy armor. He then replaced it with what looked to be a lighter leather version of the steel. "Gods, I feel naked in this.", he said to himself.

"Are you ready to go?", he mouthed. Kina nodded. Farkas stood waiting for them in his doorway, armor identical to his twin's. Vilkas turned to her and mouthed, "Let's go.", before almost silently stepping into the lower hallway. Kina followed him, and Farkas brought up the rear. Out they went to the stairs to the upper hall. Vilkas went first and checked to make sure all was clear, and nodded for them to follow when it was. They went out the yard door.

"We're going to have to jump the wall.", Vilkas said quietly. "Why can't we go through the Underforge?", Farkas asked. "Because that's where they wanted to take her, and we can't risk them following us." "What?" "Part of what we have to talk about. I'll explain when we get to where we're going." With that, Vilkas took a running start from the door, and used his momentum to kick off the wall and send his body sailing over it. Kina rushed to see if he was alright in time to see him roll when he hit the ground.

"Think you can handle that?", Farkas asked. "H-how?", Kina sputtered. She'd never seen someone move like that before. She looked over the wall again to see Vilkas impatiently beckoning her down. "Don't think. Just do. But first, place a foot on the wall when you get to it, then use the momentum to push. Add momentum by pushing your other foot and hands against the top of it to push off. Don't forget to roll when you hit the ground. That will absorb impact and you should walk away unscathed if you do it right. Understand?"

Farkas demonstrated the hand and foot placement as he was talking, then backed away so Kina could run. "The more momentum you have, the father you go. Start from the doors and run full speed to the wall, then do what I showed you without stopping. Alright?" She nodded, and backed up to the doors. She took a breath to calm her nerves before bolting. Within a fraction of a second, she felt like she was flying, then noticed the ground's quick approach. She started to panic, but somehow came out fine. Her hand was a bit sore, but she was overall fine.

"About time you got down here. You ok? You were a little off on your landing. ", came Vilkas's concerned voice. She nodded, and stood, "My hand's sore, though." "Let me see.", he said, gently taking her hand. He sighed in relief, "Thank the gods it's just sprained. If any conflict comes up, you let me and Farkas handle it. Come on." She didn't take two steps before a large weight rolled behind her. She turned around in shock before she realized it was Farkas. "Did I scare ya?" "Not now. We've somewhere to be." "Right."

They took off in one direction, and power walked/ran for a few days. "I guess we can stop here. We're between Hafiingar and The Reach.", Vilkas said, a bit out of breath. He turned to see Kina panting for breath. Farkas was breathing harder than usual, but was otherwise fine. "You ok, Sister?", Farkas asked. Kina was only able to nod. "Come on, sit down." "Obviously you're not ok if you can't talk. Rest. We'll take care of you while we're out here.", Vilkas reassured, brushing her hair back out of her face. Before she knew it, she was out.

\---------------------

She turned over and groaned. "Kina.", came a familiar voice. She tried to shake sleep off, and felt someone gently shaking her. "Wow, I wish I could sleep that hard." "Time to get up, whelp." "'M tphy'n'.", she mumbled. She heard a snicker from directly above her, then a smack. "Sorry, but she's funny when she can't wake up." "Hilarious. We still have important matters at hand to discuss." Vilkas and Farkas. Twins of the Companions. Those were who she came out here with.

She tried lifting her head and arms, but they felt so heavy. The darkness of sleep still held fast over her, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She tried moving fingers, but even they felt heavy, especially on one hand. So, she tried to open her eyes. She barely succeeded, only managing to crack them. 'Hey, progress is progress.', she thought, opening her eyes again.

Luckily, it was night. Otherwise, she would have been blinded. "She's waking up." "I can see that." She blinked rapidly, trying to rid the sleep from her eyes. She sluggishly moved her hand to her face, rubbing her eyes. Soon, she was able to sit up and look at the brothers. "Sleep well?", Vilkas asked sarcastically. "Very funny. Have you ever been awake while your body was asleep?" "Not in a very long time." "The curse prevents us from resting.", Farkas said, then turned to his brother, "Speaking of the curse..."

"Oh...right...Well, I know how we can rid ourselves of the curse, as well as free the rest of the Companions throughout history." "How do you suppose we do that?" Vilkas sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "There's....a catch. There's always a catch, but this one...it's...well...Hircine pulled me into the Hunting Grounds last night." "What did he say?" "He said...", he sighed, "Brother, he said we are born werewolves."

Kina whistled, then thought back to her own dream. It was beautiful! Vilkas was there, chasing after her. She ran until she met a very familiar feeling masked man, who handed her fur clothes. She didn't remember much after that, though. 'Probably a result of all the alcohol.', she thought sadly. "Anything else?", she asked. Vilkas nodded and said, "He also told me something I don't think you're going to particularly like, Kina. He said you're his pup."

The golden eyed woman sat dumbstruck. Shock. Confusion. Sadness. Rage. So many other emotions. She just sat there, staring into nothing while trying to process this information. She came around a few minutes later, "Yeah.....ok.....alright." "You ok?" "Yeah. How about you try finding out that your father is actually a daedric prince!"

"Easy! In any case, we all share pretty much the same fate. We either break the curse for good and we go to the Hunting Grounds, or we let everyone get trapped in soul gems, including us. Both seem bad to me, but I know what I'd rather do. It's not my place to decide for either of you." "The answer is obvious for me. It makes more sense to go ahead and break the curse. If the witches die, everyone goes free, right? Even us, if you think about it.", Farkas said thoughtfully. Kina nodded in agreement, "Hircine might not be that bad, actually. That option looks a lot better than the alternative."

"So, we are in agreement? Good. That should make dealing with this a lot easier.", Vilkas stated, nerves wrecking his stomach. "We should get back to Whiterun. They'll be missing us." "Aye, that we should. Oh, and Kina. If Skjor or Aela want to see you at night, don't go with them. Hircine will have my hide if you do." She giggled a little at his comment, which elated him to no end.


	7. Ch. 7

*A/N: It ends on a happy note. I promise.*

"So, where were you?", the redheaded Nord asked, obviously irritated. "Kodlak sent us to collect information on a particularly nasty coven of witches. We set out to kill them tomorrow morning.", Vilkas stated matter-of-fact-ly. "Really? Why take icebrain with you?" At that, the Nord got defensive, "Do NOT call him that! He is just as observant as I am, even if words are not his strong suite!" Aela quickly backed off at his outburst. With that, Vilkas grabbed a loaf of bread and angrily made his way down to the living quarters.

Farkas got up to follow his brother. "Where are you going?", Kina asked. "He needs me to calm him down when he gets like this. Don't worry. I'll be fine.", he said, following his twin to hopefully keep him from destroying the place. Kina sighed, now alone at the table. Well...alone until Aela sat down beside her.

"Do you want to tell me where you three went?", she asked. "Why are you so curious? Vilkas already told you." "The way you left bothers me. What's with all the cloak and dagger?" The brunette sighed, preparing a believable explanation, "Look, Kodlak told Vilkas to pick two shield siblings for this venture because of how dangerous it is. This coven is evil, and very, very old. We were sent to gather intel on them today, and we're going to use it tomorrow. I can't tell you anything else because Kodlak told me and the twins that this information is confidential until the mission is completed. He doesn't want anyone to follow us and get hurt as a result."

"A coven of witches more dangerous than a Dragon or giant? Really?" Kina shook her head and huffed, "You don't get it! I've taken multiple dragons on by myself, crawled through Nordic ruins and tombs, and even crawled through Dwarven cities, which damn near killed me the last time I did. I've taken on witches and wizards, but none as old, and in turn, as powerful as these, Aela. The reason I can't tell you, and anybody else, anything other than what you've already been told is that too many people will get in the way and possibly get us or themselves hurt! Understand?"

"Alright, alright! I understand! Don't bite my head off.", the redhead stated, raising her hands in a placating gesture. With that, Kina huffed, and went down stairs. She was tired after the past few days, basically just drinking stamina potions so she wouldn't fall over. The constant running had her tired and so cranky she doubted even Clavicus Vile would want to tangle with her at the moment, and he's known for meddling in mortal affairs....not exactly in a good way either. Sanguine, she could probably deal with. He'd at least just get her drunk enough to relax and pass out. Maybe he'd be nice about the hangover? Maybe. He would of he wanted to stay on her good side. She knew he had a concoction mixed to take with the first drink of the night that helps with that. She knows because he used her as an experiment for it...the first batch anyway. That was actually how they met.

Now that she thought about it, she could consider Sanguine, or Sam, as he told her to call him, a pretty good friend. He's the friend with the drug and alcohol connections, Sheogorath is the insane yet super smart and creative friend, and she's the most level headed friend. The friend that mellows out the insanity the other two cause. She lost count of how many times he called her up to test out his latest concoctions. Mixed drinks, hangover cures, drugs of all kinds. She's pretty sure she's not the only participant in his surveys.

"What are you thinking about?" Kina nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Vilkas's voice. "Easy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." "Nah, it's alright. What'd you say? And where's Farkas?" He glanced away, obviously embarrassed, "I told him I just needed to sit out for a bit, so he's in his room. I-uh...I asked what you were thinking about." "You might not like the answer." "If it's what I think it is, the most I can do is reassure you that we'll be fine."

Kina laughed out loud, catching Vilkas off guard. "What's so funny? This is a serious matter." "I know, I know! But that's just so far off from what I was thinking!", she laughed. "Then what were you thinking?" She had to catch her breath before saying, "I was thinking about paying my friend Sam a visit after all this." "Ah. Been a while since you've seen eachother?", he asked. Kina noticed that a note in his voice changed. She took the time to more thoroughly examine his body language.

His almost reflective silver eyes were narrowed slightly. His mouth was twisted into a frown a bit more so than usual. His nostrils were flared slightly. His posture was tense. "Vilkas, are you jealous?" "Of what?" He tried to tone down the sneer, but it was obvious he'd accidentally snapped. It was too late by the time he realized his mistake. "Well then...I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to go into the whelps' room when Vilkas grabbed her arm. She yanked it out of his grasp and hissed, "Don't touch me!" "Wait! Kina! I'm sorry, ok?" His heart dropped when she fixed him with a cold glare and said, "Goodnight."

He dropped to his knees when she turned that corner, heart shattered. He clutched his chest, jaw clenched. 'Why does this hurt so much?' He sniffed as he heard the heavy steps of his brother coming to get him. "Vilkas? What happened?", he asked gently. "Brother, I.....I fucked up. She-I-I never thought I'd see her so angry." "It's gonna be ok. Come on."

\-------------------

"You really are being harsh on that boy." Kina rubbed her eyes, too pissed to be tired. "What do you mean?" Sanguine reached under the counter and pulled out several viles. "I mean you need to relax and think about this. What do you want?" "To sleep this off, and why am I here, again?" "I figured you needed a bit of help." "From the Daedric Prince of Debauchery? That's why a portal to Oblivion opened in the Whelps' room in Jorrvaskr?" He gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his heart, "You wound me! But seriously. Lay off a bit." "He snapped at me! I have every right to be mad."

Sam handed her the dark blue vile, "Tell me when you want to go back before you drink this. It's pretty potent stuff." "Knowing you, I'd be disappointed if it wasn't. Wanna give me a warning label?" The Daedra laughed and said, "Only for you! Extreme tiredness, dizziness and or vomiting depending on how strong your stomach is, and I also recommend against drinking alcohol with it if you have anything to do the next day. You might want to save him a bit, too. After that spat, I doubt he's going to sleep well." "He's a cursed wolf. He doesn't sleep well to begin with."

"That may be, but it doesn't make it any easier. Take it from a guy's perspective, will ya?" Kina sighed heavily, looking away. "Come on, DB! Give him a chance! Hircine approves. I approve. Even the Madman himself!" "Alright! Fine! I'll give him a chance.", she grumbled. Sanguine smiled, "Atta girl!" "How in Oblivion would you know about the situation, though?" "Your old man was here earlier. Asked me to talk to you. Since you're such an awesome friend, I told him I'd try."

"What?! And how does he know?!" The Daedra shrugged in response, "If he's anything like the rest of us, he probably watches over his charges. You, more so." It took Kina a few seconds to come around, a few minutes more to wrap her head around what she just heard. "Just....hold on a minute. You guys can watch us?" "Well...yeah! Why wouldn't we be able to?" "How does that even work?" Sanguine smiled brightly, "Well, since you are half Daedra, I guess I could show you how I do it. All of us do this differently, by the way."

\-------------------

"I've never felt this before, Farkas." "I swear you are so oblivious." Vilkas's head shot up, "What do you mean?" Farkas sighed, "You need to sort your feelings out, brother. I know of several people that have gone mad over this." "Well, what is it?" "I can't help you with this, Vilkas. I've never felt it, but I believe it's love.", then Farkas grinned widely, "If you two get married, then she'd really be my sister!"

Vilkas facepalmed, "As it stands, I don't think that's going to happen any time soon." The other twin's face fell, suddenly reminiscent of a sad puppy. "I....I'm going to bed. Goodnight, brother.", Vilkas said, exiting his brother's room.

Once he was in his own room, he fell onto the bed and curled in on himself. His heart ached badly. He wanted to see her, to hold her, but he didn't think that was a good idea after tonight. Tears were shed, smearing his warpaint. Not wanting to mess up his bed, he got up and washed his face. He laid back down afterwards. His heart hurt in pangs, wave after wave after wave after wave of continuous, never-ending pangs. Breathing became difficult, but he didn't care.

'I could probably carve my own heart out and not care.', he thought. Then he thought of the next day, when he would see her, but only saw that cold glare, shattering his heart all over again. He let out a whine, clutching his chest and curling in on himself further.

He thought of last week, just before she was sent on her trial. How comfortable she was with touching him, then that night when they cuddled in a corner. She beckoned him to join her. She wanted to touch him, sleep by his side, use him as a pillow. Her wild scent still haunted him, and he wanted her. She was worse than any addiction. Had to be if the withdrawal was this bad. The worst part was....He felt like he'd give almost anything to just be on good terms with her again.

'She was so angry.', he thought, unconsciously replaying that moment, 'I can't go out tomorrow like this. I'll get killed. Would that really be so bad? Dying while protecting her? Would she care? At least Farkas would. I can't do that to him.' Vilkas had officially withdrawn into his own head, tears still streaming down his face. He didn't make a sound, but just laid there, completely numb except for his throbbing heart.

He lost all track of time, but still laid there silently as he heard his door open. His heart panged harder when her scent assaulted his nose. She gasped, obviously having seen his state. He didn't want her to see him like this, but she already had. He heard her shut his door, then approach him. "Vilkas?", she asked gently. Being out of armor, he felt her gentle hand on his shoulder, and it burned and tingled at the same time. "I don't know why I felt I had a claim on you. You're not mine to hold so close. You're free to pursue who you want.", he croaked quietly, throat raw from the tears. 

"Look at me." He felt her tug on his shoulder, but he didn't budge. "Gods dammit, Vilkas! I'm trying to make up so please just look at me!" She sounded desperate. 'For my attention? She turned her back to me like it was nothing earlier. Does she care?' He rolled over to face her, and he saw the mess she was in. She looked almost as bad as he felt. Tear streaked face, with tears still flowing. Nose and eyes reddened from crying. The sleeves of her shirt soaked from tears and snot. "I-I don't want to pursue anyone else." 'Anyone else? She's vying for someone's affection already, then.' He dropped his gaze from her golden orbs, not feeling worthy to look into such beautiful, expressive pools of emotion.

She kneeled in front of his face, and he once again averted his eyes. "Please. Look at me.", she pleaded, gently placing her hand on his cheek. He was shocked at how good it felt to have her touch his bare skin, even in such an innocent gesture. He closed his eyes and sat up, brushing her hand away before he did something he'd regret. "Why do you toy with me so?" "I'm not toying with you." "You turned your back earlier, yelled at me not to touch you. Then you come in here and touch me like this. Why?"

There was a reason Vilkas and Farkas always turned to one another for comfort, and were almost always found together, even in adult life. Physical contact and body language were powerful forms of communication for them. To speak without using words. To pick up on what was wrong with the other in an instant. Vilkas was surprised at how easily Kina picked up on his emotions earlier, and grew defensive. He now suspected it was because he and Farkas were true werewolves as well as twins, and Kina was the daughter of Hircine. And right now, her touch told him that she cared deeply for him, and it sent his heart both fluttering and pounding.

"You did piss me off earlier, but I've had time to collect myself." "And now you want to apologize." "No. I want to put that behind us." She was still on the floor, but she scooted in front of him, still trying to make him look at her. She placed her hands on either side of his face in her latest attempt. He sighed heavily, "Do you know what you do to me?" The question caught her off guard, "Excuse me?" "I said,", he met her gaze, his eyes no longer the normal silver, but the glowing amber of the cursed wolf, "'Do you know what you do to me?'"

Her eyes widened at the change. She wasn't scared by any means, but she didn't expect this from him. She stood up, her hands still planted on either side of his face. He gently grabbed her arm when she stood. "Do you?", he asked, his hands going to her waist. In a split second he had her straddling him. "Vilkas, I-mph!" He wasn't initially gentle about kissing her, and he suspected she didn't fight because of the suddeness of his actions. He pulled back shortly after, shocked and ashamed of himself. "I-I'm sorry, Kina." He started to push her off, but was pleasantly surprised when she pressed a much gentler kiss to his lips.

This kiss was much different. It was slow, sensual and loving. She could feel his heart pounding against hers as he held her tightly. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She readily complied, and he groaned as he felt her tongue fight with his own. She brushed her hands through his hair, and felt his chest rumble in approval. He flipped them so she was pinned beneath him, and grined, "Now I'll never let you go." She giggled, "I hope you don't." He nuzzled her lovingly, making her giggle more.

"Are you mine?", he asked, knowing how normal humans were about their partners. She smiled brightly at his uncertainty, and kissed him again and said, "Definitely." "About freaking time!", Farkas called from his room, causing the new couple to laugh in the awkwardness of being caught.


	8. Ch. 8

Later that night, they were awoken by Kodlak. "Mnmmn...." "What time is it?" "You three have a visitor." That snapped her out of her sleep. "Excuse me?", she asked, trying to untangle Vilkas from her. Realization dawned on her: three days. "Vilkas, wake up." He groaned and stretched, then settled back down. Kina sighed, and proceeded to punch the shit out of his arm. "Ow! Kina! What in Oblivion was that for?" She cut her eyes up to Kodlak, who was trying to hide the smile on his face. Vilkas turned to look over his shoulder at the elder. "He's in the Underforge.", Kodlak said, turning to go to Farkas's room. They heard a "Yeah yeah, I know." from Farkas.

Since they knew what the Daedra wanted, they didn't bother to dress in armor, but opted for their cotton clothes. Stepping outside at night was a terrible idea at first, but they were thankful when the stone door to the Underforge closed behind them, cutting off Skyrim's wind. Inside, they noticed a man dressed in fur armor wearing a dear skull mask. Hircine.

"Kina! Look at how you've grown! Last time I saw you in this realm, you were a mere babe!" 'He sounds happy to see me.' "Have you made up your mind?", he asked. Vilkas nodded, "I'd rather not be trapped in a soul gem for eternity." "I take it you are all in agreement. Then let's begin." He took off his mask to reveal a Nord with long, snow white hair and bright, golden eyes. "Step forward." Vilkas obeyed, and approached the Huntsman. "You have treated my daughter well, and kept her from falling to their curse. For this, I thank you, and grant you this gift in addition to your birthright."

As he said that, he slid a blade into his open, face up palm, and offered it to the Nord in front of him. Vilkas didn't hesitate when accepting the offered blood, but he did grimace afterward. Hircine chuckled at the expression while waiting for the man to calm down before the next part. "And now, I gift you your birthright.", he said, tilting Vilkas's head to the side a little. He moved the shirt enough to reveal his collarbone, and bit down on the muscle that connected his neck and shoulders.

Vilkas gasped in pain, and fell to the ground. Hircine looked genuinely pained by this. "The curse is battling with his blood. Give him time to cleanse his soul, and he should be fine. Farkas. Step forward." The other twin approached nervously, glancing at his floored brother. "I now gift you your birthright.", Hircine said, tilting Farkas's head back just like he did Vilkas. He bit in the same place, and Farkas had a similar reaction. He was brought to his knees by the pain, but managed to curl around his brother before completely succumbing.

"What happens now?", Kina asked. "Now we wait. They need time to cleanse their souls, so they'll be here for a while. A few hours at least. I need to get back to the Hunting Grounds, but I'll be able to keep a check on their progress depending on how well I can see them." "Riiiight.....creeper is creepy. Gotcha.", Kina retorted.

\----------------

He was running through the underbrush. It was foggy, severely limiting his visibility, but he kept running. He had to. He had to escape the thing behind him. He heard it crashing after him, and saw it's silhouette land in front of him. He backed away. It stalked closer, baring crystalline teeth and claws, dim amber eyes seemingly glowing.

"How in Oblivion am I going to beat this thing?", he thought to himself. He couldn't let the crystal wolf reclaim him, under any circumstances. He thought of Kina. Of his brother. His family. Friends. He had to stay for them. For himself. His soul was on the line, and he was willing to fight for it, dammit!

He snarled at the crystalline beast, and crouched. He bared his teeth, and had his elongating claws ready to strike. He felt himself grow and stretch, not bones snapping in and out of place. He felt adrenaline flood his system, making him more powerful while cancelling out the pain. He roared at the false beast, watching it shrink away in fear. He was bigger, faster and stronger, and he knew it.

\-----------------

Two hours later, Vilkas woke up drenched in sweat. Kina was by his side in an instant. His silver eyes locked onto her gold. "Vilkas, are you okay?", she asked. He didn't answer her, but continued to stare into her eyes...then he began to transform.

It started with his teeth, claws, ears and tail. Then his arms, legs and spine elongated, then shortly after, his skull began to reform, his muzzle accommodating for the mouthful of teeth. His body itself grew, muscle mass increasing as well as organ size, making his chest that much broader with his lungs and heart.  Thick, dark fur sprouted while he was growing, and actually made him look a little on the shaggy side. His clothes ripped as he grew. This transformation wasn't near as violent as when she last saw Farkas transform in Dustman's Cairn.

After this, he just seemed more tired than anything, and laid his now massive head in her lap. "Vilkas?", she asked. He tiredly met her gaze, and she noticed that his eyes were still their bright, almost reflective silver instead of dim amber. "Are you alright?" At this, he looked down at himself, then back at her, then over to his brother, who was still curled up on the floor. He winced as he stood, having to duck from the lower roof.

Farkas was shivering and sweating, still trying to push back the curse. Vilkas nosed him before looking back up at Kina. _"What's wrong with him?"_ "He's still going through what you just came out of. I don't know how long he'll be like this." The werewolf looked back down at his brother before trying to stand fully. Obviously, his body was trying to stretch, but due to the low ceiling, he hit his head. _"OW!"_ , he yelped, sitting back down. He lifted his hand to rub his head, obviously being cautious of his over sharp claws.

Kina snickered, earning a glare and a huff. _"It's not funny."_ At this, she couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I'm sorry! But it really is!" He rolled his eyes. _"Whatever."_ Then he decided to stretch out on the floor, resting his head in her lap.

Now that she had calmed down, she observed his form. He really seemed huge in the smaller space, but she could easily tell he was really at least twice his previous size. "We need to find you guys a bigger place for this, don't we?" Vilkas sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around her. _"You're not going anywhere."_ The brunette smiled and gently patted his head.

For about fourtyfive minutes or so, all was quiet....then Farkas came to. His awakening was more violent: thrashing and screaming at an unknown entity, then he started to transform. His transformation was physically just like his brother's. In a heartbeat, Vilkas was up, ready to face down his twin if need be.

He tried to run, narrowly missing Kina and smacking into the Underforge door. Both Kina and Vilkas cringed at the sound. Farkas gingerly shook his head , obviously trying to rid himself of the sudden headache and dizziness. Now he took the time to look around, giving Kina the opportunity to observe his form. He, like Vilkas, was now obviously at least twice his previous size. That meant their height difference was more noticeable, even if it was only by a few inches. Other than that, everything was the same, right down to eye color. 'Why are they bigger now? Farkas wasn't this big before.'

"Farkas.", Kina gently called. Said werewolf instantly fixed her with a curious stare. _"Do I know you?"_ Vilkas got between them when his brother started to move toward them. The larger were shrunk back at the protective gesture. Kina put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't." "Are you touched in the head?" "I know what I'm doing." Then she sat back down against the wall. She was trying to appear non threatening, a fact that took the smaller twin a few seconds to wrap his head around. Once he did, he decided to stretch out on the other side of the fountain, blocking the escape tunnel.

Kina gently called him again, earning the same curious look. This time, Farkas didn't try to come up to her, but nervously glanced over at his brother, who was cautiously watching his every move. "It's okay. Vilkas won't do anything as long as you don't hurt me.", she tried to reassure, holding a hand out to him. When she mentioned his brother's name, a look of shock and recognition crossed his face and he looked at said brother, who nodded his head in response.

Kina could read every emotion that crossed Farkas's face in that split second. Confusion to recognition to excitement. At the end of that split second, the werewolf looked just like a playful puppy, bright eyes, wagging tail and all. Vilkas chose that moment to go check over him, causing some of the excitement to be replaced by worry. _"You're not going to attack me, are you?"_ Kina could see the sarcasm in Vilkas's answering expression, which put Farkas at ease.

\------------------

They heard the scraping of the door opening, which caused them to cover their sensitive ears. "Oh, you're awake. You both may want to put these on before she wakes up.", Kodlak said, seeing that the twins had already turned back. He handed them new clothes and shut the door behind him as he left. They dressed quickly.

"Kina.", Vilkas gently called. "Hnmnnnm?" "You need to get up." "Hnnnnn.........WHAT?!", Kina jolted awake. She breathed heavily, scrambling for something. "Hey! Easy, now. What's wrong?" "No no no no no, I'm fine.", she took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm fine. You're fine. He's fine. We're fine..." "Yeah, everyone's okay. Did you have a nightmare or something?", Farkas asked. Kina shook her head, "No, you just startled me. Let's just get this done, okay?" She then got up and proceeded to walk into Jorrvaskr.

Instantly, she was met with the annoying curiosity of Njada Stonearm. "So, care to tell where you've been all night?" "Why do you even care? It's not like you like me or anything." "You weren't in our room last night, and Skjor said you weren't on any jobs." "Like I said. Why do you even care?" Kina reached for a loaf of bread, but was cut off when Njada grabbed it. She power walked around the table, but Njada followed her. She growled, "Back off.", before reaching for an apple this time. Once again, Njada grabbed it before she could.

Kina took a deep breath and said, "This isn't the morning for this shit. So back the fuck off." "Make me. I've been itching to beat you into a bloody pulp since you got here." Kina glanced over at Vilkas and Farkas, and knew they knew what was about to happen. She looked back at Njada, "If a fight's what you want, it's a fight you're gonna get."

\---------------

"Why didn't she fucking listen to me?" "I don't know, brother, but this has been a long time coming." "Aye, that it has. I guess we can try to pry her off when it's done." Both brothers knew that Kina was pissed, but Farkas wasn't there when Kina said she'd take Njada apart if she was challenged again, the very same comment that now echoed through Vilkas's mind. He knew for a fact that she was a woman of her word, which means this very well could be Njada's last fight.

If he thought the brunette was good at defense, he was sorely mistaken. She wasn't holding back on the loudmouthed Whelp. He hardly saw the first punch she threw, but Njada reeled and came back with a bloody nose. Njada threw a punch in return, but Kina caught her arm, and twisted it around, which turned Njada around. Then she stomped out the backs of her knees, making her fall to the ground. Then the brunette kicked Njada's back while yanking her arm at an angle, causing Njada to scream and a loud, sickening crack to echo throughout the hall.

The twins were the first ones up to pull Kina off, but they weren't fast enough to stop several more cracks and screams. Njada's arm was black and blue, and Kina still had it up at an angle and was still pushing. 'She's really about to rip her arm off!' "Kina! Stop! You've done enough!" "She needs to learn her lesson." "I think she has! Kina! Listen to me. Let go of her!" Vilkas tried to pry Kina's hands from the crying Whelp while Farkas held her. "What happened?!", came Aela's voice.

Next thing they knew, there were three Circle members trying to pry the Dragonborn, who happened to be half Daedra and the granddaughter of Akatosh himself, off of someone who's actions wrote a check their ass wasn't able to cash. More sickening cracks were heard, but not near as bad as when the fight first started. Vilkas and Farkas both were holding her, trying to put pressure on certain points on her arms and neck to make her release, while Aela was trying to pry her hands from Njada's bruised flesh.

Eventually, they pulled her off, but she just snarled and lunged for the now broken Whelp. Aela placed herself between them, bracing against Kina's shoulders while the twins were still trying to hold her back. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, BITCH?! CAN'T FIGHT YOUR OWN BATTLES?!", she roared, shaking the hall with her voice.

"Aela! Get Njada to Dianica!" "Are you nuts?!" "Trust me!" With that, Aela jumped off, picked Njada up over her shoulder and bolted out of Jorrvaskr. Vilkas jumped on Kina's back, put her in a headlock and wrapped his legs around hers. They fell when she thrashed, and Farkas took the opportunity to jump on her legs to help hold her down. Kina was still snarling and growling, now trying to claw her way to the door. Vilkas noticed her nails had turned into thick, sharp, white claws.

The worst part was....she was successfully dragging them. Her claws left gouges in the wooden floor as she slowly made progress. 'Where is everyone else?!' "What's going on!?" "Skjor! Njada pissed her off and we can't hold her!" "How'd that happen?!" Vilkas had to think back. 'Food! She stole her food!' Farkas had to drag them back by her feet, and hop back on her legs. "She kept taking her food!" With that, Skjor searched the table for something suitable...something meat based for the angry predator.

He ran back and placed a still bloody piece of beef in front of her. Instantly she stopped struggling, and sniffed it. Vilkas felt her stomach growl at the smell, and watched as she tore into it. He loosened his hold on her as she began to calm down. Now able to let go, he grabbed a loaf of bread. 'It won't taste as good, but it'll do the job faster.' He offered it to her, now sitting in front of her. She stared up at him, pupils blown so wide he could hardly see the thin golden rings of her irises.

She glanced between him and the offered food as if debating on wether or not she should take it. It felt like an eternity before she decided to take the loaf, leaving the rest of them to breathe a sigh of relief. He watched her break off a piece and offer it to him. He gingerly took it from her still clawed hand, trying to be careful of cutting himself. She did the same for Farkas, who had rolled off and was now sitting beside her, and Skjor. She also broke off another piece, then bit into what was left. 'She saved a piece for Aela.'

After that was over, she stood and started looking around the table again. "Where's Kodlak?" "I told him to stay downstairs while I see what's going on up here. Take a wild guess at how difficult that was." "I never want to do that again.", Farkas cut in. "Aye. Neither do I." "By the way, if you don't mind me asking", Skjor started, looking at the claw marks on the floor, "what exactly...happened?"

Vilkas laughed humorlessly and asked, "You remember when Njada went to you the morning the scholar told you about Dustman's Cairn?" The older warrior nodded. "She decided to try pushing Kina again. I uh....I didn't stop her this time." "And where are Njada and Aela?" "At the Temple. Njada almost lost an arm. Hopefully she'll learn this time." Skjor nodded in understanding, "I'm sure she's not the only one here that needs to eat this morning, and from what I'm told, you three have a job to do. Word of advice: take the day. Relax a bit before running in to battle witches, alright.", he chanced a glance at Kina, "Gods know not just Kina needs it." Then he proceeded to walk back down the stairs to the living quarters.

Vilkas stood and walked over to Kina, who was happily eating a honey nut treat. "Hey.", he called gently, just loud enough to get her attention. Her mouth was still bloody from her chin hitting the floor. He hardly thought she even noticed the pain, even now. Her hair was messy, and her pupils were still blown, albeit not near as wide as before. She could pass for being high now. He brushed some of her hair out of her face. He traced along her narrow jawline, watching gooseflesh raise. She started breathing more heavily as her pupils dilated a bit further. He knew the effect he was having on her. He could smell the way her scent altered to alert him to her arousal.

He knew she was still in an animalistic mentality, and he knew he would be following suit shortly. "We need to find a place for this, eh?", he said quietly, brushing a lock of hair back that fell in her face.


	9. Ch. 9

Kina sighed as she curled into a warm embrace, a strong embrace. Someone had their arms wrapped around her waist. She sniffed them, as her nose was nearly pressed to their flesh, to which a very male scent assaulted her nose. She sighed contently, not feeling threatened, but comfortable, relaxed. She opened her eyes to be greeted with dim lighting, almost to the point she couldn't see as there were no candles lit, but she could make out her partner's silhouette.

She noticed her hands were between them, and lifted one to experiment with the room's current lighting. She could barely make out her hand, but found entertainment in watching it's silhouette twist and turn in the air above her. Growing bored, she brought her hand back down to her, and felt her knuckles brush the curls of hair on her partner's chest. She'd never felt a man's chest before, not shirtless, anyway. She lightly brushed her fingertips down it, feeling the course hair as it gave way.

Growing bolder, she lightly placed the palm of her hand on his chest, feeling him breathe, feeling his heartbeat. She noticed that the man was well muscled, as was normal for warriors, and lightly traced down his abdomen. She noticed the hair grew thinner the farther she went, then began to get thicker again. She pulled back her hand upon this realization.

She jumped when she heard him chuckle, "Not so bold as we thought, eh?" "Vilkas! I-uh.." "It's okay. I get it. It's dark, you just woke up with someone holding you and you wanted to know who it was, correct?" Kina nodded and curled her hands to her own, clothed chest. "Why are you...not....wearing anything?", she nervously asked, "Did we....you know?" "No. I won't take advantage unless you give consent in your right mind. And I am wearing pants. They just tend to ride a bit low when I'm trying to sleep." The brunette breathed a sigh of relief.

"However, I thought you were going to jump me there for a while." "What?", she squeaked. This apparently got his attention. "Wait a minute. Are you a virgin?" " No! It's just...been a while.", she said defensively. "How long is a while?" "Umm....awkward conversation is awkward." "Only because you're making it so." She sighed heavily, burying her face in her hands, "I just....I find it difficult to...find someone to do.....that....with."

Vilkas adjusted his position so he was still on his side, but his head was propped up on his hand. "Plus, it doesn't help when people don't typically like you." "Hey, now. I liked you from the moment we first met. Farkas did too. He wanted you as a shield sister right then and there in the tavern. So did Aela after you helped kill that giant, and you saw Kodlak's reaction."

"You guys are different. You're not normal humans." "So what? If they get intimidated by your power, then they don't deserve to even know you, let alone...anything else."  Then he kissed her. It was slow and passionate....at least until Vilkas ran a hand over her ribs. She squealed and swatted his hand away. "Are you ticklish?", he slyly inquired, repeating his previous action, which produced the same result. "You are!" Then he began to outright tickle her ribs. "No! Nonono! AHAHAA! STAAHAHAHAAP!" He relented his assult, and she curled in on herself, hands blocking her ribcage as she caught her breath. "Careful. I think the entire hall just heard you.", he said playfully. "Sh-shut up!"

\----------------------

"Oh, look who's finally up!", Aela greeted the duo. "What do you mean 'finally'? Dawn hasn't even broken yet.", Vilkas asked. "Maybe not, but how are you, Kina?" "Um...fine, I guess." The brunette felt her face heat up. Aela laughed, "Losing oneself is nothing to be embarrassed about. If anyone understands, we certainly do. On the bright side, I don't think you'll have to worry about Njada again."

At this, Kina had flashbacks to the fight, and she was horrified by what she remembered. Vilkas, Farkas and Aela trying to get through to her and pull her off of the other woman, then keep her off. The satisfying cracks of bone under her hands, and her victim's screams of pain and terror. The way she dragged the twins as they weighted her down. Skjor was there somewhere. In that moment, Kina realized just how pissed she was, and realized just how likely it was that she could have easily killed her fellow Companion if nobody was there to stop her.

"Hey. Kina. Are you alright?" "Huh?" "I said 'Are you alright?'", Vilkas repeated, "You've gone pale." The brunette shook her head and said, "No. I-uh...how's Njada?" Aela explained, "She's alright, still has her arm and everything as well as a newfound fear and respect for her betters. Nearly getting your arm ripped off is not something one tends to forget. None of us blame you, not even the other Whelps. If it makes you feel any better, everyone was expecting it to happen eventually. Even the other Whelps knew about you being Dragonborn, so they chalked the incident up to Njada pushing you at the wrong time."

"Yeah, pretty much." "By the way, I think Njada will be trying to avoid you for a while." "I would avoid me too if I witnessed it." Vilkas cut in, "Hey. We just talked about this. It's not your fault and luckily, no lasting physical damage was done." Kina sighed heavily, seeing she wasn't going to win this argument. "Are you ready to set off?", came Farkas's voice. She turned around to see him walk up. "Not yet. We will be soon, though.", Vilkas answered. With that, they set to gathering provisions for the journey to Falkreath Hold. Aela saw them off from the stables.

\-------------

"Kina. You're the smallest of us. It's...only logical that you scout. I really don't want to send you in there by yourself." "Need I remind you that I've faced down almost everything from bandits to dragons? I'll be fine. Trust me.", she reassured. With that, she snuck into the cave, leaving the twins waiting at the entrance.

The hag in the main cavern had a bonfire lit, making it that much easier to see. The brunette saw two tunnels on the bottom, and three on top. 'Great...six of these bitches.' The hag she could see had a spider with her, and a skeever patrolling the top walkway. 'Farkas isn't going to like this.' The spider was crawling over to investigate, so she dipped out to the cave entrance.

Vilkas instantly brightened when he saw her, whereas Farkas waited patiently for the report. "Farkas, you're not going to like this. They have spiders." "Dammit.", he said, "I really hate those damned things." "It's going to be alright, brother. Just don't think about it." "Also, it looks like at least six hags. So two each, plus how ever many pests they have with them. Three on top, two on bottom, one in the main cavern."

Vilkas sighed, "So we're going for the divide and conquer approach. Don't you think it sounds a bit...dangerous...even for us?" "Those side caverns are too small for any more than one of us to go through at a time, so we'd get bottlenecked and they'd pick us off. Our best bet is to finish this as quickly as possible." "We could just transform and charge in.", Farkas suggested, "It'd be over before they knew what hit them."

Vilkas gave his brother an iffy look, like he really didn't want to do that. Farkas rolled his eyes, "We're going to the Hunting Grounds anyway. Why not use our powers?" "Farkas, don't you know how big you guys get when you transform?", Kina asked. He shook his head. "You wouldn't be able to fit in the tunnels. I'd have to finish off the coven myself, and it'd take longer. If the tunnels were bigger, I'd say go for it." "Sorry. It was just a suggestion." "There's no reason to feel bad about it. It really was a good idea, but it won't work in this situation. Divide and conquer. Who's going in first?"

"I am. I don't want you to get hurt, and I know how Farkas is about spiders. He gets me to kill them when they get into his room because he freezes when he tries to do it himself." "Hey. They're small and easy to miss." "You know I'm just teasing.", Vilkas said, then took a deep breath, drawing his sword, "Here goes nothing."

\-----------------

The hag in the main cavern was the easiest to dispatch. They went their separate ways upon entry, leaving Vilkas to handle the hag. He had gotten pissed off at the hag's magic, and decapitated her as soon as he got close. It was a bit unsettling, seeing the headless body stagger around like a chicken. He shook off his nerves and placed the head in a knapsack. He went to another cavern, and did the same, leaving him with a very sore shoulder.

As they'd agreed to meet up in the main cavern, he exited the side cavern to see Farkas coming down the walkway. They both heard fighting from one of the side tunnels. "I take it Kina's not finished?", he asked. "Apparently." Just in that moment, she flew passed them, and her back hit the far wall with a hard thud. "Kina!" Vilkas's first instinct was to check and see if she was alright, while Farkas went after the hag.

He took off one of his gauntlets to check. He noticed she was beginning to go pale, and he felt her cheek beginning to cool. "Kina?", he called, checking to see if she was breathing. She wasn't. He placed his ear over her chest, knowing he'd be able to hear her heartbeat through her now burned leather armor. He couldn't. "Kina!" He gently shook her, trying to wake her without hurting her. "Kina! Don't do this to me! Please!" He grew frantic, and started growing rougher, to the point he was actively hitting her. Simultaneously pounding his fists on her chest.

"She's gone.", he faintly heard Farkas say, grief evident in his voice. "NO! She can't be!" He hit her again. "Not after what we've been through!" And again. Farkas kneeled in her other side as Vilkas hit her again. "Vilkas.", he said gently as his twin hit her again. "I refuse", he hit her again, "to accept", he hit her again, "this defeat!", and again. This time, she gasped.

Vilkas held her tightly, burying his face in her neck. He felt her body heating back up, and felt her heartbeat through her carotid in her throat: weak, but there. He felt the air rushing into her lungs through her throat as she breathed once again, even though it was strained, and sighed. "How is she alive? She was dead." "I don't know, brother, and I don't care right now. She's here, alive, at this moment. That's all that matters. I think we'd best get her to a healer." "The nearest town is Falkreath." Vilkas nodded and said, "I'll carry her. Did you get it's head?" Farkas nodded, holding up his knapsack with three heads in it. "Good. Now we can finish this once and for all." He lifted her bridal style, and carried her out of the cave.

\----------------------

They got worried looks when they walked into Falkreath. "We need a healer.", Vilkas stated loudly. "My duties are to tend to the dead, but I can see what I can do.", an old High Elf said, "This way." They followed him to a house in front of the massive graveyard. Vilkas took note of the shrine to Arkay out front. "So, you're a priest of Arkay?" "Yes. I am, but I was adept at both destructive and healing magic during the Great War. I'll see what I can do for your friend, here."

They brought her inside. "Set her there on the cot. I need to see what I'm working with, so I need her armor off." Vilkas growled. "I can't help if I can't see what I'm dealing with. Just try not to jostle her too much. You could make her condition worse." Vilkas looked down at her to see her face contorted in pain. 'Every breath is painful for her.' "I hope you know what you're doing, old man.", came Farkas's warning.

Vilkas undid the buckles and straps, and finally got to where he could slide the armor off of her. He gently raised her shirt, and understood why her breathing was painful. Her entire abdomen was black and blue, more so on her chest, where he'd hit her. "Your friend is lucky. Taking this kind of damage can easily kill someone." "It did kill her." "Then how is she alive?" "I-uh...kinda lost it. I hit her chest until she breathed again."

The old Altmer seemed to think for a minute or so before seeming to have and epiphany. "Yes. That is a distinct possibility." "What is? Tell me!" "Are you aware of how the body works?" "I've read a little about it, but not much. Why?" "The heart pumps the blood, which is what fuels our lives. Our heart gives out, we die. How did she die?" "She hit the wall and fell." "So, if my theory is correct, her heart was shocked by the impact, and stopped. You pumped her heart for her by hitting her chest, thus restarting it. She is very lucky indeed. However, the damage is extensive, and I can only do so much with this." "If we can get her back to Whiterun, Dianica will be able to help."

The Elf bound her abdomen and cast a healing spell. "Just to let her get a jump on healing. Keep that armor off of her, and don't let her out of bed. She has broken ribs that need to heal." "Thank you." Vilkas picked her up, while Farkas grabbed her armor and weapons. They took a carriage back to Whiterun.

\--------------------

"By the Nine! What happened?! Set her on this table!" Dianica was rushing around, trying to get things set up. Vilkas gently set Kina on the table, and gently pulled her shirt off. He heard the priestess gasp, "How is she alive? I lose soldiers with wounds less extensive than this! I need room to work." "I will not leave her, and we might have more of the Companions coming in, soon."

Then the door flew open to reveal Aela storming in, followed by Kodlak and Farkas. "By Shor! What happened to her?", the elder questioned. Aela rushed over to her other side. "Alright. Everyone, out! I can't work with a crowd!", Dianica yelled. "I told you I'm not leaving her!" "Then everyone else! That or back away and sit down!"

Kodlak and Farkas were the first to back away, and went to sit at a bench along the wall. As Farkas finished filling Kodlak in on what exactly happened, Dianica removed the bindings. Aela gasped, "Sister, how are you still with us?" Vilkas looked up to see unshed tears in his shield sibling's eyes. "Why don't you go sit with Farkas and Kodlak? I'm not going to leave her." "No. I...I want to stay with her. She's my family, too, you know." Vilkas could have smiled at the sentiment, but his heart was laying before him on the table, bruised and broken. He looked down at her, watching as the bruises slowly faded. She was no longer the dark black and blue, but there were now clear and yellow spots where the healing spell had more effect, although purple had replaced most of the black and blue.

"Too much too fast could do more harm than good. She could wind up brittle, and I need to rest. Most of the internal damage has been fixed, but the bones still need to finish healing on their own. Keep her ribs bound, and don't let her out of bed for about four weeks. For Kynareth's sake, no strenuous activity for six weeks at the very least. I would like to monitor her for about two weeks. If she's doing better, talking, trying to get up, being her stubborn self, then I'll release her into your care.", Dianica explained, all present Companions listening intently.


	10. Ch. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK, BITCHES! For now, anyway...

Day in and day out for a little over a week, the Companions visited their shield sister. Ria and Torvar were as heartbroken and shocked as Aela. Skjor and Athis had a similar reaction as Kodlak, and Njada sat silently when she visited. Vilkas never left, and Farkas only left to get food. While they were there, Dianica insisted she check over them as well, as they were with Kina when she was injured. Turns out Vilkas had thrown his shoulder out, and whatever injuries Farkas endured had healed on the way back to Whiterun. Day by day, little by little, Kina got better. Breathing wasn't painful anymore, and her heartbeat was as strong as ever. The bruising was healing well, as were her bones...but she was still unconscious.

"She should be waking up soon. This afternoon at the earliest possibility. I can do no more for her, but let her finish healing on her own. The real question is: will she let herself heal?", Dianica said, moving on to a wounded guard, who groaned as the healing spell was cast on him. "It doesn't matter. I'll strap her down if I have to." Dianica smiled and said, "Hopefully it won't come to that. It's obvious you care deeply for her. Enough to bring her back on a thread just for a chance to be with her in this life." "I would try for any of my shield siblings." "You fool no-one, Companion. You hold Kina in high regard." "Perhaps I do, but that is my business and mine alone." "Say what you will, but it doesn't make it any less true." With that, the priestess turned her full attention back to her other patients.

"How is she?" Vilkas looked up to see his twin walking toward him, plate of food in hand. Before he even saw what it was, Vilkas already knew it was fish and beef, and smiled. "Dianica said she should be waking up soon. Possibly this afternoon." He watched Farkas's face contort from worry, to extreme happiness, like a small child that was told a family member was coming home. "Glad to hear.", he simply stated.

'That's the understatement of the Era.' "What did you do with the heads?" "I put them in a chest in your room." Vilkas groaned, "Why?" "Because everyone's too afraid of what you'll do if they go in your room. Everyone goes to Kodlak's room at some point, and people tend to just show up in mine." "You could lock your door." "Last time I did, I lost the key." Vilkas sighed heavily and facepalmed. "At least Kina's looking to be alright.", Farkas offered. "Aye. That she is, but we can't be certain until she wakes up."

\-----------------

The sun was now setting, and Kina still hadn't woken up yet. Due to that, Dianica had her moved to a cot closer to the fountain earlier that day. Logic and emotion warred within Vilkas. He was angry, yet still saw reason. He wanted to blame Dianica for her not waking up, but knew Kina was physically healed already, and that another healing spell wouldn't do a damned thing.

In his musings, he'd hardly heard her breath change, but it caught his attention, hope now blooming in his chest. He kneeled by her side, grasping her hand tightly in his own, listening intently. He heard her heartbeat pick up a little, and heard fluctuations in her breathing. So light a change a normal human wouldn't pick up on it. "...Ika...", came the almost inaudible breath. He'd barely heard it, but joy bloomed along side hope, anger and grief forgotten.

"Kina?", he asked softly, wanting to be sure her responsiveness wasn't just wishful thinking. "I need a stamina potion, NOW!", came Dianica's voice as she briskly walked over, having noticed the Companion's change of attitude. "Has she awoken?" "But a breath of a whisper is all I heard." "Hmm. NOW! BEFORE SHE SLIPS AGAIN!", she yelled at her assistant. He quickly came up, balancing a tray of the requested item, as well as light food.

The Priestess pulled something that looked like a twig from a pocket in her robes, and Vilkas stopped her, "Woah, woah, woah, wait. What is that?" "A piece of the Gildergreen. The residual magic within the wood may help her recover.", she hastily explained, grabbing the Stamina bottle.  Vilkas noticed the small characters on the side of the twig. "It's enchanted." "Aye. That as well." She uncorked the bottle, and dipped the twig into the bright green, sharp scented, semi sticky liquid. "Open her mouth." Vilkas obeyed her, and watched as she slid the coated twig across Kina's tongue, watching as it was almost instantly absorbed.

"Her body is starved, so we need to give her the energy to wake and nourish herself.", she stated, repeating her previous action. "The potion is most easily absorbed into the body, whereas the bread, milk and honey will provide more when she wakes up, which shouldn't be long now." She continued this until Kina bit down on the twig.

Soon after, she was trying to sit up. Kina reached for Vilkas, who grasped her firmly and burried his nose in her hair. "I thought we'd lost you.", he whispered into her hair. Her response was a groan, and she hugged him more tightly. Vilkas glanced up when he heard the temple door open to see Farkas's shocked but happy face. His twin dipped out quickly, likely running to tell everyone the good news.

His suspicion was confirmed when the rest of the Circle ran in. "Hey, guys.", Kina croaked with a smile. "Sister, how are you feeling?" "I thought we'd lost you for sure." "Glad to see you're finally awake." "Where's everyone else?", she asked. "Njada and Ria are on a job, and Athis stayed behind to make sure Torvar doesn't destroy the place.", Skjor answered.

"The fact that you have survived death itself is a tribute to your true strength. And you, Vilkas, your determination is a tribute to yours. I am very happy that you have both returned, in one piece at least." Kodlak' sentiment brought smiles to everyone's faces, and a few chuckled at the last five words. "Rest well, Sister. You'll need your strength to fully recover.", Aela said worriedly. "I fully agree with Aela on this matter.", Vilkas stated.

"Holy crap! You two can agree on something!" That earned a chorus of laughter from the present Companions. "Recovering from death, and still has a sense of humor. Brother, when are you going to marry her?", came Farkas's voice. "It's a bit early for that.", Vilkas replied sheepishly. Kina turned into a tomato, glancing between the twins like everyone else. Her blush darkened when her stomach growled rather loudly.

Vilkas handed her a piece of honey slathered bread and the milk, which she gratefully accepted. However, she felt awkward that she was the only one with food, and didn't want to eat in front of everyone else. "Hey. What's wrong?", Vilkas asked softly. Kina shook her head and took a small bite out of the bread.

"She'll be able to go home once she's able to walk steadily again, and that won't be for a few days. For now, clear out and let her eat in piece. I don't mind visitors, but it becomes too much when the entire Warriors Guild is here.", came Dianica's voice as she went around them to get to Kina's clear side to examine her.

"Right. This place isn't as big as Jorrvaskr, even though this isn't all of us. Maybe we should leave. Dianica needs room to work with our Sister and other patients.", Farkas said. "As much as I enjoy seeing you all again, shoo! I'd rather not embarrass myself in front of the Circle.", Kina added, trying to put a humorous spin on asking them to leave. "You realize there's no way in Oblivion I'm leaving.", Vilkas stated bluntly. The brunette sighed in response. 


	11. Ch. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but it's a step.

Now that she was awake, she was healing much faster. No chest pain by the second day, and she was trying to get up.

"No. Absolutely not." "But I can't just sit here!" "You came in nearly dead! You are not going to just get up and walk around as if nothing has happened! You are going to sit there until I can be sure you aren't going to break, and nearly die again!" "I'm not going to die just by standing up!" They heard someone loudly clear their throat, and turned to see Vilkas approaching them. "Maybe walking around will help her heal at this point?", he offered, "After all, she has recovered from a situation that most wouldn't."

Dianica made a frustrated sound and said, "Fine! You all just do what you want, anyway, regardless of warning and concern!" Then she turned to Kina, "Do us both a favor and never come in like that again." Kina smiled warmly at the concern the priestess was showing, "You know I can't make any promises."

Dianica sighed loudly, and turned to tend to get other patients. "So, how are you feeling today?" "Pretty good, all things considered." "You up to walking?" "I need to get back to training. I've been out for too long." "No. You're not training yet." "What? Why?" "Think about it. You just came back from the dead, and your body is still trying to heal. Yes, you've been out for a while, but that proves my point even more. Training is not something you can just jump back into without some serious physical consequences. Trust me, I know."

Kina let out a frustrated sigh, "Alright. What do you propose I do?" "Start slow. Ease back into it. Everyone will help you." "I don't want their help!" "But you need it!" Kina growled lowly, then turned to stalk out the door. Vilkas sighed heavily. 'She knows she needs help. That's probably why she didn't attack me.', he thought as he followed her.

"Hey! It's good to see you! How are you feeling?", Farkas greeted happily as he saw her enter Jorrvaskr. "Just fine.", she replied curtly, making her way to the living quarters. The large nord turned his sad, confused gaze to his brother as he came in after. "Did you guys fight?" "Almost. She's being stubborn and prideful and keeps denying the fact that she needs help." Vilkas downed a tankard as he sat beside his twin.

"Oh....I don't know what I can do to help with that." "You don't need to worry yourself, brother." "But we still have such a task before us. Is she going to be well enough to help see it through?" Vilkas sighed, "We can only hope the worst is past."

\-----------------------

The next day, the brunette decided to train on her own. She went out to the yard at first light, and grabbed a training sword as hers had been confiscated. She went through various forms and techniques, practicing switching them out in a split second. Swapping hands, drawing secondary weapons, re-sheathing said weapons only to draw them again and using them on both ranged and close combat targets.

Then she heard something behind her. The swords loudly clanged as the blow was blocked, and her golden orbs locked with unmistakable silver.

"I thought I told you not to jump into training so soon.", he stated coolly. She growled, "And I thought I didn't care." He swallowed the growl that threatened to rip from his throat, and actually looked at her. "Why?", he asked. "We still have a mission, and I need to train for it." He felt guilt, but knew he had no reason to feel guilty. 'She doesn't want to repeat what happened.'

He could respect her reasoning, but, "We don't have to do this immediately. We still have time for you to recover properly." He gently pushed her sword away, and cupped her cheek with his other hand. This close, he could see exactly what she was feeling, how her eyes widened oh so slightly, and her lips parted just a little. He could hear her heartbeat pick up. It sounded like a bard's drum. Her breath quickened as he leaned closer, touching his forehead to hers, noses brushing.

He could smell his effect on her, but he knew she wouldn't be able to handle him yet. His hand drifted to the back of her neck as the other came up to her waist. He felt her hands go to either side of his face. The air between them seemed so heavy, lightly gasping so close together, then the break. He tried to make it gentle, but she wasn't. She felt deprived, and he was finally giving her what she needed.

"Get a room, you two!"

They jumped apart to see Aela smirking at them, several rabbits in tow. The huntress strolled into the hall after ruining the moment. "I uh...guess we should get back inside?", Kina asked, thoroughly embarrassed to be caught. "Aye. I suppose we should."


	12. Ch. 12

"It's so good to be out!", Kina exclaimed as she bolted out the front doors. Vilkas chased after her, and caught her halfway through the Plains District. "Woah, woah, woah! Wait just a moment now!" He swung her into his embrace, and met her with seriousness, "I don't want you getting hurt again so please, leave the fighting to me and Farkas-" "Unless I absolutely need to raise my sword. I know."

He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and grinned as he heard a few children immaturely go, "Oooohh!" He saw his grin mirrored back at him, and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. The children squealed and ran off in various directions. He heard his brother chuckle behind them.

"If you two are finished making a scene, we should get a move on." "And here I was having fun." The short haired twin laughed lightheartedly at the banter and said, "Unfortunately, we do have a quest to finish. Afterwards...maybe I'll-" Farkas punched his arm before he could finish that statement, knowing full well what his brother meant.

\-------------------

"I wonder if Ysgramor ever set foot in here while he was alive.....", Vilkas wondered aloud. "No idea, although it seems like a pretty neat concept: building your own tomb." "At least that way, you get to rest where you want to." "Yeah, unless the Sea of Ghosts decides to swallow said resting place."

Vilkas ignored his companions' banter in favor of studying the wall carvings, and sighed disappointedly. "I have bad news." "Uh oh." "What is it?" "We need to return Wuuthrad to Ysgramor to gain entry."

Farkas's face fell, and Kina just stood there until she finally popped off, "Wait. So you're telling me that after all we've been through, we now have a nearly impossible task to see to?" The brothers knew just how angry she was, and Vilkas was impressed at how much composure she was maintaining.

\-----------------

The air grew heavy as the trio entered Whiterun, and was blackened with smoke. Worried, they ran to find the source, which happened to be Jorrvaskr.

There were bodies strewn about, and onlookers circled around the steps. It appeared as though the fire had been put out, but there were still embers burning dimly.

Athis, Njada, and Torvar stood outside as if guarding the entrance. "What happened?!", Vilkas demanded. "We were attacked! Bastards might come back.", Torvar explained hurriedly. The returning trio rushed inside, and were met with Aela's cries of, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WE COULD HAVE SAVED HIM IF YOU WERE HERE!"

It wasn't like the red head to lose her cool, but one look at the body she stood over explained everything. Vilkas's breath caught in his horror. "Kodlak?", Farkas whispered.


	13. Ch. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. Here we go! Not as good as the first write around, but it's here! A lemon! Not very descriptive, but quick and primal.

Rage and grief boiled Vilkas's blood. "Those dirty cowards!" "Damn them to Oblivion!" He looked to the source of the shout to find a trembling Kina at his side. One look and he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her from wiping out the offenders. He didn't want to. Aela's anger had shifted target at the outburst, "The rats have a base up in Driftshade Refuge along with the Fragments of Wuuthrad." "Kina, let's go make those bastards pay." At the moment, he didn't care how the redheaded companion knew where their base of operations was, just that the info was valid. He'd ask how she got it later.

He didn't have to drag Kina out. She was ready for the hunt...more like slaughter. He knew a regular werewolf was powerful, but a half Daedra? He had no idea. She shifted once they got a good ways away from Whiterun, and he had to follow suit to keep up with the white were, and didn't have time to stow away their gear.

It was a long, nonstop run to Driftshade Refuge, and he was surprised that he didn't feel any worse for wear when they got there. He thanked his lucky stars because the battle immediately began. Blood, guts and scraps of metal immediately started flying, painting the white snow red. Then they ran inside.

The humans and elves alike didn't stand a chance, even though they were the Silver Hand. Some of them managed to land hits on them, but the weres hardly felt the sting of silver through rage and bloodlust. They tore everyone apart in their crimson haze. They got to the last room and killed the chief before exhaustion got the best of them. Kina changed back first.

She was tired and sweaty, but the bloodlust still ran hot through her veins. She watched her companion return to his human form, just as naked as she was. He was also still lost to the call, and sniffed. She did as well, and growled. She could smell her own arousal as well as his from the previous slaughter. In a heartbeat, he was on her, pinning her to the floor, neither caring that there were corpses present.

His mouth was on her, lips, teeth and tongue. He pulled her body flush against his, and growled low in his chest. She whined, already wet and ready for him. She growled and nipped at his jawline, which was about as close to his throat as she could get. A warning. He nosed and licked her face in apology before easing in. She gasped and panted as he set his pace, relieved at finally being filled. She tried to meet him thrust for thrust, but the position wouldn't allow for it. He gripped hard. So did she. She smelled his blood, and felt it flow over her claws with his sweat. The smell of his arousal mixed with his blood drove her further, and she clenched harder around his pounding length. His pace grew faster, more frantic. He panted heavily, his breaths puffing across her face. She didn't care. She was lost. She tilted her head back in her pleasure and howled. He took the opportunity to mark her neck. Mark her as his. He came hard as he tasted her, and eventually had to detach to announce his own release. She felt her teeth draw blood as his had. A thorough mark. All will see. All will know.

Then darkness befell her vision.


End file.
